


Going Over

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Comfort, Episode: s02e03 To the Last Man, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mortal Jack Harkness, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Pining, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Tosh had fallen for a handsome soldier trapped out of his time zone but now she's tripped over her emotions for someone else
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper & Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Tommy Brockless & Toshiko Sato
Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Going Over

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this rendition of To The Last Man :) idk if i tagged right tho oop

Tosh glanced at herself in the mirror, purple dress loose over her frame with thick tights on underneath to battle the cold of Cardiff. It was a lovely item of clothing, and she had chosen it especially for today however, the reason why though was waning. She has picked it out for Tommy, wanting him to see her in something beautiful on his one day of the year however the attraction she has felt to him was no longer as strong and her thoughts guided themselves elsewhere.

Owen. Bloody Owen Harper has caught her heart and it apparently wasn't some silly crush that would hopefully disappear.

While Jack and Ianto had been at Serenity Plaza, it had given them the opportunities to actually get close. Owen no longer having his drinking buddy and Tosh losing her gossip and wine friend, both happened to share the same Welshman in those pastimes. So, with that, they had taken to spending time playing pool together, Gwen off with Rhys, meaning it was always the two of them and Tosh had actually enjoyed their time.

With Ianto back, she had explained it all to him after a couple glasses of red wine, and he had persuaded her to chase after Owen. He'd reassured her like he'd done on the Millennium roof on Valentine's day and at least this time she knew not to invite Owen to the opera with alien guests and twelve bottles of Welsh prosecco. Tosh only hoped Ianto was as right as he was always.

Today, Tosh decided, she would have to turn Tommy down as lightly as possible. She would tackle Owen another time. Taking one last look in the mirror and checking her very pale lipstick was perfect, Tosh set off to the Hub.

Ianto was at his desk when she stepped into the Tourist Office, handing him a coffee and with a gentle smile.

"You're making lovely today, Tosh." He complimented before taking a sip of his drink. Tosh felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"Thank you, Ianto. I like the tie, is it new?"

"Mmm, Jack bought it for me." As he spoke, Ianto fiddled with his tie, straightening it but actually pulling it slightly askew. Tosh didn't comment, just thanking him quietly when he pushed the button for the door, heading downstairs. She was the only one in the hub so far but Tosh knew Jack would be lurking, Owen would show next and then it would be Gwen. Climbing the stairs, Tosh caught sight of Marvin the space monkey swinging around on some exposed piping above the Hub. Relishing in the silence, Tosh took the time to set up her computer and sip her half drunk coffee, going over what she should say to Tommy as not to hurt him too much.

"Morning Tosh." Greeted Jack, who wandered past her. He stopped before he reached his office, turning to her and winking. "Tommy day today."

"Actually Jack... Never mind, this isn't the space to ask."

"No, go on." Toshiko caught his eye, seeing a gentle concern in the Captain's gaze. She took a breath before speaking.

"I'm going to tell Tommy I no longer have feelings for him."

"Oh?" The concern switched to interest but to Tosh's relief he didn't take it any further. She had no idea if he noticed the difference between her and Owen or even saw how she pinned after the doctor.

"I just… I don't want to hurt him."

"It might be for the best, for both of you. He'll be going back to his own time one day," Tosh nodded, chewing on her lip. "You'll figure it out. You're smart." That made Tosh smile, a rush of serotonin flowing through her as Jack left. She turned to her monitor which held the sentient computer system floating around, Tosh smiled, typing some things into a command line and watching the being reply. They were close and at first it had been weird, like talking to her own computer but over time Tosh got used to it and the system seemed to like her a lot.

Time moved along smoothly while they waited for Owen and Gwen to show up, Ianto making his way down and making coffee just in time for the others to show up, passing around the mugs before Jack called Gwen into his office. Owen shot Tosh a wink then headed down to his autopsy bay, no doubt getting ready to wake Tommy. A warm feeling grew and Tosh knew she definitely had to tell Owen one day, or she might explode. Not long after, Jack came strolling out of his office with Ianto not far behind

“Owen, you ready?” Jack asked and Tosh wandered off to hang her coat up for a second but when she returned, Owen had once again appeared, dropping something off on his desk.

“Yeah, nearly.” He told the Captain before his gaze settled on her again, really taking her in this time. “Is that a dress, Tosh?” She looked down at herself, fixing the garment and shooting the doctor a look.

“I do believe it is, Owen.” Jack was already heading around the water tower walkway, Ianto close by and Owen joined the chain. Tosh followed along as Gwen asked

“Well, where is he?“ Jack didn’t bother to answer her until they had reached the cold storage room with over a dozen brown lockers waiting to hold a body or already containing one. The voice inside Tosh told her Suzie was in one of them, but she shook the thought away as Jack approached Tommy’s drawer.

"He's been here for ninety years, longer than any of us." Jack explained as every stopped behind him, Tosh not really sure why they all came down and half wondering why they hadn't told Gwen these things before in some sort of training program. “Any of you.”

"Torchwood have used alien cryogenics since Victorian times." Tosh told Gwen, watching Jack pull the cryogenic freezer from the locker, mist seeping out slowly. "They froze Tommy in 1918."

They all crowded around, peering down at Tommy through the blue glass.

"So he's 24 or 114 years old. I know which one I'd choose."

~~~

Tosh hovered as Tommy pulled on a blazer, looking quite handsome in his modern clothes. She smiled at him as Tommy admired what he was wearing. He then dropped his arms to his side with a gentle slap and a sigh.

"Opinions?"

"I think you look rather fetching." Tosh complimented, watching Tommy's eyes light up and feeling a little more guilt build up. Waiting for him to adjust the collar of his white shirt, Tosh took a step closer. "Tommy?"

"Mmm?"

"I need to talk to you." His sweet smile melted away and a hint of panic flittered across his face.

"Oh, that's never good." Tosh took his hands in her, squeezing them reassuringly.

"I know we've grown close the past few times you've been away." Tosh inhaled a deep breath, watching Tommy nod hesitantly, holding her hands back. "But, there's someone else now and I'm sorry, I don't feel that way towards you any more."

Tommy kept nodding and Tosh bit her lip, worried she had just severed the friendship between them. He then glanced away, next looking down at their hands.

"So, you want to just be friends?" He questioned, head tilting to the side like a confused puppy. Tosh nodded and Tommy shuffled on his spot. "They make you happy, though?"

Taking in Tommy's words made Tosh think of Owen, the image of the doctor popping into her mind. She hadn't realised a grin had formed on her face until Tommy dropped her hands. Panic rushed through her, and she assumed the worst until the soldier pulled her into a warm hug, arms holding her tight but not enough to hurt.

"I'm glad you're happy!" 

"You're not upset?" She asked, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"I mean… I feel a little down but no point in wasting today, right?" Relief rushed through her and Tosh relaxed, hugging her friend back for a little longer before they pulled apart and Tommy looked at himself again, content with his outfit.

"Of course." She agreed. "How about a movie? Pizza if you want?"

"Sounds like a plan!" With that settled and Tosh feeling like an immense weight was lifted from her shoulders, she led Tommy back to the main room, receiving compliments from a passing Owen before stopping in Jack's office.

"Ta dah!" Tosh held her arms up, showing off Tommy who pulled his blazer to a little. Jack looked him up and down while Gwen smiled.

"Seriously, what do you think?" Tommy said with a soft look.

"You look like a film star." Gwen complimented and Tosh couldn't help but agree that he looked very nice.

"Who, Charlie Chaplin?" The soldier joked, Gwen laughing and Tosh smiled, taking his patting.

"Come on." She pulled him from the office, moving to grab her coat but Tommy got there first, pulling it off the hook and holding it up to help her into it like the gentleman he was. Owen showed up as she grabbed her back.

"Thanks for holding the fort while I'm out."

"No worries, have fun." Owen squeezed past her with a smile though she was sure she spotted something else in his gaze but couldn't pinpoint it. "Be careful." Before Tosh could say anything, Gwen spoke up again from where she stood beside Jack in the doorway to his office. There was a glint in his eye and a smile on his face with Tosh loved, he was happy that she was happy and that just made her happier.

"Where are you off?"

"Drink, film, maybe a pizza." Tosh answered, clutching her bag and looking at Tommy who seemed content.

"Oh, very nice." The two said together and Tosh felt her cheeks heat up just a little.

"I'll be on the mobile if you need me." She turned, Tommy giving them a small wave as they called their goodbyes. Tommy walked beside her, smiling at her as they left through the Tourist office, Ianto saying his goodbyes and smiling knowingly at Tosh. He was going to ask every detail when they had their next night together.

The walk along the bay was nice if not a little murky but quiet and not busy. Tosh liked it and Tommy seemed to be enjoying himself, taking everything in as they walked. He seemed like an excited child wanting to see everything before the day ended and fill his mind with information and wonderful sites. They walked past the Norwegian Church down Harbour Drive and Tommy rushed ahead.

"Slow down, what's the hurry?"

"I've only got one day, I want to see everything." He called back, falling to a stop at the large white memorial statue.

"Captain Scott sailed from here," Tosh recalled from memories, "When he went off to the Antarctic.

"1910. I was sixteen. Papers were full of it." He smiled, moving closer to the statue and touching it with his hand which Tosh suspected was cold with the light wind blowing about. "Took him two years to get there, and then he snuffed it."

Tosh turned away, heading to the barrier at the edge of the pier with him. "So, what've you been up to since I last saw you?" Tommy asked her politely to make conversation as gulls squeaked in the distance.

"Oh, this and that. Work, mostly." Tosh said, shrugging her shoulders. Her life wasn't that interesting apart from work which was all aliens, aliens, artefact, death, and aliens. He let out a small laugh and Tosh raised an eyebrow, leaning against the cold and slightly damp railing. "What?"

"I knew you were going to say that. It's what you always say. So how's the piano playing going?" Tosh looked at him, slightly shocked that he remembered her saying that. She had forgotten personally but then Tosh realised he'd been asleep for a whole year so there weren't memories taking up the space between their days together. "That's what you said last year, remember?  _ I'm gonna learn the piano."  _ His little impression made her smile.

"Never got round to it."

"I bet you never learnt Spanish, neither."

"I bought a book, though." Tosh shot back with a grin, only just remembering that she had told him these things and regretting having never started them.

"Oh, are you made of money?"

"I haven't had time." She shook her head, sighing to herself.

"You talk about your life like you've got no control over it." His words hit close and Tosh thought about her life with the whole UNIT arrest, Jack saving her. She'd had to work for Torchwood for less than five years, that's what Jack had said and then his promise in 1941 to keep her safe...he really had, even before that day in the Ritz Dancing Hall. Tosh looked away from the sea and towards Tommy.

"Well, Torchwood's pretty much twenty-four seven." Tommy looked a little puzzled, and she berated herself in her head, forgetting that he was from 1918 for a moment. "Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week."

"But you weren't conscripted. I mean, it's your choice, right?"

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

~~~

They'd made it to the pub after Tommy was satisfied with wandering about the bay and seeing everything, starting up a game of pool before they headed to the cinema, they had time to waste for now. Tosh watched as Tommy hit the cue ball but missed getting any of the other balls in the holes.

"Good shot!" She said happily and Tommy straightened up, looking at her

"You're still winning." Tosh took the cue stick from him politely, standing in place to make her spot, 

"It's all just maths, really. Angles, velocity." She hit the white ball and watched as she successfully got stripped on in the hole, smiling

“Give you women a vote, equal rights, look what happens, eh?" Tosh took her second shot, amused by the soldier’s joking but missing this time when Tommy asked. "So, er, you dating that other guy yet?"

"You sound like my mother." Tommy grabbed the stick when she held it back to him, moving the cue ball to a better space on the green felt.

"Ah, so no, then."

"Not yet-"

"You haven't got round to it?" Tommy smirked, making Tosh roll her eyes and smack him gently on the arm.

"Hush you." Her mind drifted to Owen for a moment and Tosh huffed. "He's difficult, completely obvious to my subtle hints." Tommy nodded, looking her up and down then focusing on the game in front of him

"You had a girlfriend? In 1918." 

"Yeah." Tommy answered half-heartedly, eyes leaving the ball for a second then returning, moving the stick and watching the spheres roll. Tosh waited for him to continue, knowing things were tough for him, the 90 years passed were more like 90 days to Tommy. He caught her attention back when he spoke up. "Ellie. We courted for two years."

"What happened?" Tosh was genuinely interested, glad he might have someone to go back to after the war, maybe they could start their relationship up again.

"I, er, stopped seeing her last time I was home on leave. The war changed me. I couldn't just carry on like before." 

"I'm sorry." Things felt a little awkward now but Tommy just breathed out and adjusted his hold the pool cue 

"Right pair we make." Tosh nodded, taking a sip of her drink and thinking the same thing.

~~~

The two were on the way to the cinema when Toshiko’s phone rang, making her jump slightly and stopping them in their tracks

"Jack."

"Toshiko?" She heard Tommy say but her focus was on the voice coming through her mobile. Tosh, once Jack has finished his explanation, turned to Tommy with a disappointed expression.

"We're on our way."

~~~

The hospital was cold and eerie as Tosh crouched down sorting out the rift monitors Jack had ordered them to place around the building. She felt bad that Tommy’s day got interrupted, but she was sure he’d understand, maybe Ianto would keep him busy at the Hub. She just hoped he wouldn’t have to go back too soon, he deserved a good last day or so. Tosh was lost in thought that when Owen appeared, he half made her jump out of her skip.

"Need a hand?" He offered, setting down the silver box in his grasp

"Just a couple more." She told him, throwing one of the monitors his way for Owen to catch and apply to the wall. Tosh had already turned to set hers up when Owen spoke up again.

"Listen, Tosh, I've been meaning to say, er, just be careful."

"What do you mean?" Tosh’s brow furrowed together before she looked to the doctor, unsure of what he was alluding to. She saw Owen finish setting up his device from the corner of her eyes, arms swinging down and walking over

"You're very close to Tommy." He speculated.

"I've only known him for four days." Tosh moved away from her device, set up properly now and crouched by her black box, picking up another one to set somewhere else.

"Yeah. You've fallen for him, haven't ya?" There was a horrid screech as Owen shoved one of the old lamps away from his head

"I can be myself with him." One of the monitors beeped, telling Tosh she has set it online. She glanced back at Owen who was now leaning against the wall "I don't have to pretend."

"No, I understand. I didn't think you had some weird fetish for defrosted men." Tosh rose from her crouch as Owen looked chuffed at his own comment. She just looked at him, waiting for him to continue and hoping he wasn’t going to be an ass about it all, love was a strange thing, she loved him for god’s sake. "I just er, don't want you to get hurt, that's all. If you have to say goodbye."

Tosh legitimately felt touched, an overwhelming feeling of love for the doctor bursting inside her heart. She smiled a little, looking away to grain control over herself as Owen’s words repeated through her head again and again. Tosh knew the doctor was a big softy really, he had a heart and knew when to be kind and gentle he just didn’t show it often enough. Diane had changed him, definitely, and Tosh was thankful of the woman doing that without even knowing.

"Owen." Tosh started, and he watched her with gentle eyes, no shit-eating grin or mocking gaze, just Owen being sweet and caring. "I’m not in love with Tommy, I was but not any more."

"Oh, okay. Well, my point still stands though."

"That’s very sweet of you Owen." He smiled that small, quick but sincere curl of his lip that Tosh found she quite liked, and she took a step closer to him without thinking. "Owen, I’ve got something I need to tell you-"

_ "Owen, can you hear me?"  _ Gwen’s voice suddenly came through Tosh’s earpiece, ruining the moment and causing Tosh’s burst of confidence to drain away. Owen stood up, alert and tapping his comm.

"What is it?" Owen shot Tosh a look that told her they could continue this later, and he shot off, following Gwen’s instructions and leaving Tosh to finish setting up on her own. Tosh let out a deep sigh, watching Owen disappear through the doors and cursing herself for not talking sooner.

~~~

Ianto followed along behind Tommy as they made their way back to the main area of the hub, the box of pyjamas and his war coat in Tommy's hand. Ianto felt a little guilty that they had interrupted his last day, knowing what happens to him once he goes back, it felt wrong but Ianto couldn't do anything. He just had to go with it, like always. Jack wasn't happy either, of course, but he always made the tough decisions. Ianto hated to think about all the ones he'd had to make and will eventually make that could have or will possibly break him. At least, Ianto knew that Jack would no longer be living for decades upon decades, he was fixed - although Ianto never deemed him broken in the first place - and he would grow old one day.

"Where's Toshiko?" Tommy's voice brought Ianto from his mind, and he stood near Tosh's workspace, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Still in with Jack." Gwen told him and Ianto wondered just how Tosh would react to her instructions.

"So, tomorrow morning. What time is it now?" Ianto flung his wrist up, reading his watch swiftly and then looking at Tommy.

"Ten to nine." That came at a surprise to Ianto, he thought it was later. Time either dragged or went faster than a bullet down in the Hub.

"So what do we do till then?" Tommy asked, looking at Owen who was hovering nearby. Ianto opened his mouth but found himself lost for ideas, his usual activities were  _ not _ something Tommy would want to engage in and frankly Ianto didn't feel like sharing them, so Ianto shut his mouth and glanced at Gwen who also looked stuck for ideas. Tommy let out an amused huff, looking towards Gwen and Ianto. "You don't know, do you?"

"What would you like to do?" Gwen smiled brightly and Ianto felt himself relax that she had taken over, better at talking to people than him half the time.

"The night before we went over the top, we used to play cards, write letters, have a drink if anyone had some." Tommy sat himself down on the sofa, clearly thinking back to memories Ianto wouldn't exactly label as happy.

"Well, we could do that." Owen told him and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah." Ianto agreed, about to head off when Tosh and Jack left his office, Tosh looking a little solemn and Jack catching his eye for a second.

"Tommy was telling us what he did before going over the trenches." Gwen told the new arrivals

"Oh?" Said Jack, an eyebrow raised as he looked towards the soldier. Ianto wondered if he had done something similar during his own time in the war, he wondered if he had met Tommy too but sheer coincidence.

"Cards, letters, some drinks." Tommy told them again and Tosh took her spot beside him, smiling gently but not quite reaching her eyes.

"Ah, of course." 

"Is that what you want to do?" Tosh asked, hand on his arm. Tommy shrugged then shook his head.

"We could go to the cinema like we meant to before?" Tommy lightened up a little at her suggestion, smiling. Tosh smiled back.

"That sounds good. You guys can join us."

"I'll have to skip sorry, I need to get back to Rhys." Gwen stood up, grabbing her coat and bag then turning to Tommy "I'll see you tomorrow, it'll be okay."

Gwen left with a wave and Tommy and Toshiko rose up, getting ready to head out. Ianto took the box of Tommy's clothes from 1918 from Tommy.

"You three go ahead, Ianto and I will finish things here." Jack said and Owen rolled his eyes, Ianto looked at Jack, knowing there wasn't really anything that needed finishing, just a few bits and pieces.

"Yeah, sure. See you in, what?" Owen slipped his coat on then pretended to think, Tosh and Tommy already walking out. "Two hours, is that what you'll need?" Jack winked at the doctor and Ianto left to store the box away, hearing Jack call after the others as the door to the garage opened.

"Just don't be late or hungover. Tomorrow morning, six thirty." 

~~~

Feeling satisfied, Tosh waited beside Tommy in the cinema lobby as Owen stood behind someone in the line to buy their tickets and some popcorn. She was glad Tommy was going to have a fun night rather than moping around the Hub with them all and constantly thinking about his fate. Tosh quite liked that she was spending it with just the two, Ianto and Jack tended to start snogging during the film like lovesick teens and Gwen couldn't keep her comments to herself.

"I think you should ask him."

"Huh?" Tosh spun on her heels to look at her friend who was smiling.

"It's Owen, right? The one you like."

"I- well." Tosh stammered, not at all prepared for this line of conversation.

"He seems okay from the few times I've met him." Tommy told her as she shuffled her back around, doing anything to keep her eyes off the doctor.

"He is. He's changed but in a good way."

"Then go for it." Tommy encouraged as Owen made his way over to them with a smile, handing each of them their boxes of popcorn.

"We ready then?"

~~~

Ianto lingered outside the back entrance to Jack's office, fiddling with his cuffs and then his tie and then his collar. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, this wasn't some new, he had stayed behind with Jack to do  _ work _ many times before and after they started dating. Letting out a silent sigh, Ianto stilled his mind and told himself to stop being an idiot, forcing his legs to move.

After the others had left, a couple of weevils had sprung from their sewer homes, keeping him and Jack busy for a while then Myfanwy and the other pets, including Marvin who had been a surprise to come back to after Serenity Plaza, had needed feeding which took longer than it should have done so their workplace fraternising had been rain checked. Once inside the office, Ianto spotted Jack sitting at his desk. 

"This time tomorrow, he'll be back in 1918." Jack announced, having heard Ianto's footsteps. Ianto just stood behind him a few paces, hands in his pockets.

"In his own time." A thought crossed his mind and Ianto couldn't stop himself from vocalising it. "Would you go back to yours? If you could."

"Why, would you miss me?"

"Yep." Ianto answered sincerely, hearing through the joking tone of Jack's voice and moving closer.

"I left home a long time ago. I don't really know where I really belong." The Captain paused for a second, thinking. "Maybe that doesn't matter any more."

Jack cleared away the pile of letters on his desk, letting Ianto perch on the wooden surface. Jack glanced at Ianto, the atmosphere feeling serious but not overbearing, gentle and warm.

"I know you get lonely."

"Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see." Ianto watched his boyfriend, a familiar and gnawing feeling growing in his chest that always sat there when Jack was open with him. He loved that the Captain trusted him enough to tell him the truth in moments like this. "Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was." Ducking his head, Ianto felt the feeling expanding inside so much that he was sure he'd explode. It took him a moment to be able to look Jack in the eye, seeing nothing but total adoration in his old eyes.

"And I wouldn't change that for the world." The tension inside popped and Ianto's breath hitched, overwhelmed with a sense of love that drove him forward, lips crashing against Jack's. Ianto brought his hand up to cup the man's face, forcing the kiss deeper as he channelled all his love for Jack into it, wanting- no  _ needing _ Jack to know how he felt exactly the same if not more. Jack, beginning to catch up, clasped his hand to his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles around the joint, kissing Ianto back with as much fierceness and feeling.

They pulled away eventually, one of Jack's hands cupping his face while the other fell on his hip. Ianto pressed their foreheads together, noses brushing and a genuine smile forming. Jack's lips ghosted Ianto's as he spoke.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

~~~

Ianto awoke with a start as a knee collided with his own, shaking him from his content dreaming and dragging his gaze to Jack who lay half underneath him. His brow was pulled together and an anguished frown on his perfect feature, immediately concerning Ianto who traced his fingertips down the side of Jack's face.

"Jack." He called quietly, watching the Captain for any sign of waking up. All he did was twist, his hand coming up in a fist.

"No... _ no.  _ S-Stop-" Jack gasped and Ianto sat himself up a little, letting the thin cover drop from his shoulder. He placed his palm in the centre of Jack's chest, rubbing small circles against the warm skin.

"Jack. I'm here Jack." This had happened before so thankfully Ianto knew exactly what to do, there was no use in shaking the man awake, he would only be trapped in the nightmare while awake and had the possibility to lash out which always made Jack feel guilty once he woke. So, all Ianto could do was hold him, comfort him, and make sure Jack knew he wasn't alone. "It's okay, Jack. It's just a dream."

"Tosh- no, no." A lump formed in Ianto's throat, knowing what was scaring the man and hating it. Ianto, carefully pulled him closer, pressed a kiss to Jack's sweaty forehead and combed his hair back.

"Toshiko is okay, I promise. We all are." Jack let out a heart wrenching sob, still, Ianto kept his eyes on him, just waiting. A strangled gasp and fingers latching a little painfully told Ianto that Jack was awake before the man's eyes opened. Ianto pressed another kiss to his forehead.

"Yan?..."

"Yeah, it's me." Ianto smiled softly, knuckle running along Jack's jawline. Jack nodded slightly then furrowed closer, face buried in Ianto's chest. Letting his boyfriend calm down, Ianto just ran his fingers down his back and kissed his hair.

"I'm okay now." Jack said quietly, moved back a little but not completely out of Ianto's arms. He sighed, wiping his eyes and looking at Ianto who watched him close. "I'm okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack shook his head and just tugged Ianto down, so they were lying down together again. "That's okay."

Jack managed a small but grateful smile, kissing Ianto softly as he pulled the covers back over them. Ianto hummed, drawing Jack close as they both settled down to sleep again. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, Ianto practically halfway asleep cuddled up against the Captain when he felt the man's body tense, waking swiftly and thinking it was another nightmares however when he looked up at Jack, the man was smiling.

"What's made you so happy?" Ianto asked amidst a yawn, burning his face closer. Jack wiggles slightly.

"I realised something."

"Do enlighten me as I try to sleep."

"I get to grow old and grey with you."

~~~

Tosh found herself out at the Bay after it was all over, Tommy gone, the rip in time sealed, everything done for the day and all she had to do was send a friend to his death when he trusted her completely. It hurt, knowing that he never survived the war all because he was a little scared, shell shocked. It hurt knowing she had put him back in there but Tosh knew it had to happen, cruel but necessary. That’s what Torchwood was, sometimes, cruel but necessary actions taken at the cost of one life rather than many. Some days she didn’t know how Jack dealt with it, but he had had over 100 years to get used to it, Tosh only had four and a bit.

Lost in thought, Owen stepping up to her side surprisingly didn’t startle her this time. He was quiet, not starting up any sort of conversation, and she was glad for it, still needing a moment to collect herself and come to terms with what happened. Not looking at Owen, Tosh kept her eyes on the pale sea.

"He trusted me, right to the end."

"Because you were strong." Owen told her but this time she didn’t feel a rush of emotions at his compliment, feeling utterly depressed at losing Tommy. "All of this is still here because of you."

"Because of Tommy." She corrected, feeling a pang of anger that no one would know the sacrifice Tommy Brockless made. "Let's hope we're worth it." She stepped back, intending on leaving but Owen caught her arm.

"There was something you wanted to tell me earlier, I’m all ears now if you want." Owen smiled softly, eyes holding an ingenuous gaze. Tosh felt a bit of her anger and sadness melt away, not completely, still grieving the loss of Tommy but Owen being so kind helping her.

"Yeah…" Tosh breathed deep, brushing the hair from her eyes. "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

"Sorry?"

"I was going to ask you on a date?" Tosh watched him, she hadn't planned it to go like this, she hadn't really planned it at all. But now, Tosh didn't have the excitement inside like usually when she thought about this moment.

"You and me?"

"... Yeah."

"Right." Owen answered, fingernails tapping on the metal bar keeping people from toppling into the sea.

"Though I don't feel it so much right now." Tosh shrugged and Owen nodded, not stopping her as she moved to leave, just wanting to head home and sleep.

"Of course… I can wait." She stopped in her tracks as what Owen said clicked, twirling around to face him.

"What?"

"I can wait for you. You need to grieve. I'll see you soon, Tosh."

And, Tosh walked home that day with a gentle but grieving smile as she thought about the sweet doctor and her lost soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> ||Next series installment: So, Who Can You Trust To Transport Your Good?||
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
